León de Gryffindor
by MidoriUP
Summary: Los aurores Estaban a punto de atrapar a la peligrosa organización conocida como Knights Marwolaeth. En medio de la redada Harry no puede dejar de pensar en Draco, uno de los aurores que lo acompañaba en aquella riesgosa misión. Un patronus muy particular aliviara el agitado corazón de Harry. Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
1. Chapter 1

**León de Gryffindor**

 **Beta:** Rohe

 **Disclaimer:** J.k Rowling.

 **Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **Prompt:** Patronus.

Harry se asomó desde la pared que lo cubría. Draco le hizo una señal desde el otro lado; estaba listo para atacar. El moreno tragó grueso. Todo estaba listo. Había aurores en cada esquina; el pequeño almacén estaba rodeado. Harry le hizo una seña a los compañeros que estaban escondidos con él. Contó hasta tres, suspiró y dio la señal.

El primer grupo en entrar al almacén fue el de Draco. Harry respiró agitadamente. Un segundo grupo se movilizó, acercándose al almacén. Todo estaba en silencio, extrañamente tranquilo. Aún así, el corazón de Harry latía desbocado. Algo estaba mal, su magia se lo decía.

El grupo de aurores estaba en una peligrosa redada. Al parecer un grupo de mortífagos se estaba alzando, tratando de revivir el legado del que una vez fue el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo mágico inglés. Rufus Scrimgeour, el jefe de aurores, había organizado un grupo de aurores competente para realizar las posteriores investigaciones. Los descubrimientos habían sido alarmantes. El grupo que se hacía llamar "Knights Marwolaeth"* no solo trataba de seguir los pasos de Lord Voldemort, si no que trataban de superarlo. Desde el tráfico de pociones, creaciones de terribles maldiciones, secuestro, asesinato en masa hasta terribles actos oscuros manchaban el nombre de los herederos de los mortífagos. Lo peor del caso es que cualquiera pensaría que los miembros eran los hijos de mortífagos, pero no se trataba de ellos. Draco era la prueba de ello.

El rubio, contra todo pronóstico, se había vuelto un increíble auror, rivalizando en el puesto número uno con Harry. Draco había demostrado ser leal, astuto y habilidoso en su trabajo. Al comienzo no fue fácil para Harry trabajar con el rubio: el constante trato hostil, las discusiones enardecidas, los desacuerdos en los casos comunes. Había sido muy difícil. Pero después de un castigo por parte de Rufus en donde ambos debían estar tras un escritorio sin derecho a trabajar en las calles, Draco y Harry se vieron en la imperiosa necesidad de darle una tregua a su rivalidad, trayendo consigo una inesperada amistad. Los encuentros fuera del trabajo se volvieron comunes, creando una confidencialidad en el par. Con el paso del tiempo las salidas dejaron de ser casuales para volverse predecibles y ansiadas de parte de ambos. Incluso Ron Weasley había aceptado que invitar a Harry a la madriguera equivalía que Draco Malfoy estaría junto al moreno en cada reunión. Narcissa Malfoy había dejado de ver con sospecha a Harry cada vez que su hijo lo llevaba para tomar el té, e incluso Lucius había suspirado resignado ante el inevitable futuro que le esperaba.

Su amistad se tornó sincera y verdadera. Poco después, los sentimientos de ambos se transformaron en fuertes, sinceros y románticos. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo se sentía el otro exactamente. Ron siempre escuchaba con los ojos en blanco las veces que Harry decía que se le declararía al rubio, aunque esto no pasaba. Del mismo modo, Narcissa siempre miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su hijo cuando éste proclamaba que ese sería el día que Harry sabría de sus sentimientos, pero este tampoco se animaba. Todos sabían lo que ambos sentían, menos ellos.

Una explosión se escuchó, proveniente del almacén. El lugar custodiado comenzó a emanar un espeso humo negro. Los aurores se vieron en la obligación de usar máscaras, sugerencias de Draco al tratar con un grupo que también traficaba pociones. Harry sintió su corazón golpeando con frenesí contra su pecho. Detestaba que sus malos presentimientos se cumplieran. Harry sólo pensaba "Draco, ¿dónde estás?… Draco… Draco". Pero no podía abandonar su posición. Si lo hacía, el plan se vendría abajo. Por lo que pudo escuchar, el segundo grupo, liderado por Ron, se adentró al lugar. Escuchaba con hechizos iban y venían.

Harry podía sentir que algo andaba mal, y estaba seguro que no era la explosión o que el enemigo hubiese iniciado fuego, era algo más personal. "Draco…" volvió a pensar el moreno. Si esto le hubiera sucedido cuando era un adolescente, se hubiese lanzado como tromba a buscar al rubio. Ahora todo era diferente: era un respetado auror en una misión donde podían haber bajas, donde su presentimiento podía cumplirse. Distinguió una luz a través del intenso humo. Desde la distancia parecía una bola azulada, pero cuando la tuvo cerca, Harry pudo ver cómo se transformaba en un majestuoso león. "Deja de estar boqueando y mueve el culo, Potter. Necesitamos ayuda". Harry sonrió algo aliviado.

Después de dar la orden, Harry se lanzó al almacén. El resto del grupo seguía de cerca los pasos del moreno. Su formación era distinta a las dos primeras. El grupo de Ron y del rubio era la misma formación, ambos grupos debían entrar separados para cubrir todas las posibles entradas y salidas, mientras que la formación del grupo de Harry sólo se dividía en dos pequeños grupos, el 3A y el 3B. El 3A iba a la delantera liderado por Harry y el 3B en la retaguardia. Una vez dentro del recinto el caos era mayor que el que se veía desde afuera. Los hechizos zumbaban cerca de sus oídos. Pero a pesar de todo, Harry sólo tenía en mente al rubio.

―¡Ayudad aquí! ―ordenó Harry al grupo 3B―. Busquemos al primer grupo ―gritó el moreno.

Harry no supo en qué instante se había separado del grupo. De un momento a otro, estuvo frente a uno de Knights Marwolaeth que apuntaba a Draco a punto de gritar la maldición asesina. Harry, sin pensarlo, se lanzó para proteger al rubio, quien estaba desarmado.

Lo único que Harry lamentaba era que nunca podría saber por qué el _patronus_ de Draco era el león de Gryffindor, justo como el rubio siempre le llamaba.

La redada había terminado. El líder de Knights Marwolaeth había caído y el resto había sido detenido y enviado a Azkaban a la espera de un juicio. Draco aún estaba en la habitación en la que casi recibe un _avada_ , aferrado al cuerpo de Harry. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con impotencia. Un vacío comenzaba a formarse en el pecho del rubio.

Inevitablemente, un recuerdo asaltó la mente de Draco.

― **¿Qué haces aquí? ―Le había preguntado Harry a Draco el primer día en la academia de aurores.**

― **Lo mismo que tú, Potter―respondió el rubio sin dejarse amedrentar por el moreno.**

 **Harry no supo qué decir. Frunció el ceño y con voz muy baja susurró:**

― **Te estaré vigilando, Malfoy.**

 **A partir de ése primer encuentro en la academia de aurores Harry y Draco no dejaron de enfrentarse y compartir por ser mejor que el otro. Los aurores a su cargo no sabían qué hacer con ellos. Fueron los primero aurores en las historia en tener las mejores calificaciones al igual que una gran cantidad de castigos en su historial.**

Draco sollozó mientras miraba detalladamente el rostro de Harry. Ignorando el temblor de su mano, Draco acarició delicadamente las mejillas del moreno. Sonrió triste al recordar las veces que había terminado peleando a puño limpio en la academia. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar la mente de Draco sin que pudiese evitarlo.

 **Draco había llegado al ministerio. Ese sería su primer día como auror. Estaba nervioso, por supuesto, pero no dejaba de sentirse emocionado. Calmadamente el rubio se dirigió al ascensor pero, para su mala suerte, no lo tomó solo. Harry Potter también había entrado.**

― **Potter ―siseó el rubio.**

― **Malfoy ―gruñó el Gryffindor.**

 **El viaje en el ascensor careció de dialogo. En el momento que la monótona voz de ascensor anuncio el segundo piso donde se encontraba la oficina de aurores, Harry y Draco se miraron y en un mudo acuerdo, ambos salieron disparados del ascensor. Una apuesta que habían acordado con solo mirarse a los ojos.**

― **¡Te gané, Potter! ―exclamó el rubio airoso.**

― **Cállate, Malfoy―Había dicho Harry con el ceño fruncido.**

Draco sonrió triste. A pesar de las lágrimas y el dolor que experimentaba en ese momento, no podía evitar reír por la actitud infantil que ambos tenían cada mañana al llegar al ministerio.

―Siempre fuiste un mal perdedor, Harry. Nunca soportaste que te ganase ―susurró el rubio mientras miraba el rostro durmiente del moreno―. Pero, ¿sabes? De todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, los que más me gustan son los de nuestras absurdas competencias. Nunca pudimos evitar retarnos, no necesitábamos palabras. Con solo mirarnos sabíamos cuál sería la siguiente competencia. Pero hay un momento que atesoraré por siempre.

 **Harry y Draco estaban fuera de la madriguera. Era invierno y la nieve los volvía melancólicos.**

― **¿Pasarás navidad con los Weasley? ―preguntó el rubio mirando el paisaje.**

― **Tal vez. ¿Por qué? ―respondió Harry viendo como nuevos copos comenzaban a desprenderse de cielo.**

― **¿Quieres pasarla conmigo en la mansión? Mis padres también estarán ―dijo el rubio apretando los labios, sabía que al moreno no le gustaba mucho estar con Lucius.**

― **Sí, no hay problema. De todas formas iría por ti, no por ellos ―dijo el moreno con una encantadora sonrisa.**

― **¿Por mí? ―preguntó sorprendido el rubio.**

― **Claro, ¿por quién más?**

Draco no puedo evitar la desagradable sacudida que le recorrió el cuerpo debido al llanto. Ese sin duda era su recuerdo favorito. Draco abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de Harry. Ya no podía mantener el control. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos llorar. Acababa de perder al hombre que amaba. Harry había muerto, por él, por su culpa. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido, había dudado. Por su debilidad había perdido a la persona más importante.

Ron miraba la escena con dolor, no sólo porque acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, sino porque había escuchado cada palabra del rubio; conocía su historia, sabía lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Ron se acercó a Draco y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros:

―Vamos ―dijo Ron con voz rota.

― ¡No! ―gritó el rubio. ―No podemos dejarlo aquí.

―No lo dejaremos aquí, los sanadores se lo llevaran.

―No quiero que se lo lleven. ―Volvió a gritar el rubio en un mar de lágrimas.

―Malfoy, vamos.

―¡Maldita sea, comadreja! ¡Nunca le dije que lo amaba! ―Ron sollozó al escuchar la declaración del rubio―. Nunca se lo dije ¡Maldita sea! Nunca le dije que lo amaba, que estaba enamorado de él.

―Él también te amaba, estaba loco por ti. Tanto como para dar su vida por la tuya. Vamos, Draco ―insistió el pelirrojo.

Draco se dejó llevar por Ron, derrotado. Pero antes de salir de la habitación, sacó la varita que había recuperado después del sacrifico de Harry y musitó:

― _Expecto Patronus._

Una fina línea se disipó hasta formar un león de luz plateada. El _patronus_ corpóreo observó a Draco, y éste podría jurar que el león le dio consuelo con la mirada. El _patronus_ se alejó del rubio y rodeó a Harry. Le dio una última mirada a Draco y desapareció.

"Estúpido león de Gryffindor, el hechizo era para mí, no para ti" pensó con desgarrador dolor Draco antes de desaparecer del almacén.

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** Juro que no planeaba que terminara así, de un momento a otro la historia cambio y plaff, esto fue lo que salió. Aun así me gusta. Es triste sí, pero no se me gusta.

Si no les gusta el final, tengo una hermosa propuesta, tal vez, si ustedes quieren puedo hacer otra historia en este mismo "tiempo" después de la redada en el almacén. Es que el final, a pesar de que me gusta, no me termina de convencer. Quiero darle un final o un desenlace más alegré. Ya sea que Harry en realidad no muera y viva o lo revivan, una reencarnación, algo para que al menos sepan que se aman incluso escribir como era su relación antes del trágico final. T.T porque, que dolor ni siquiera se confesaron. Por eso Ron solloza. Bueno ustedes deciden :3 háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. Estoy abierta a cualquier idea.

* Knights marwolaeth (Galés): Caballeros de la muerte.


	2. Los Recuerdos del León

N/A: Después de todo este tiempo ¡he regresado con la continuación! ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! Sé que podéis pensar, pequeños panditas, que dejaré a medias mis historias pero puedo asegurarle que eso no pasará. Puedo tardar pero eso no significa que abandonaré una historia.

Después de pensar tanto y calcular las posibilidades para continuar con éste oneshot (que por obvias razones dejara de ser uno como tal), creo que la siguiente parte es la continuación adecuada para esto.

Sin más que decir, pequeños panditas, los dejo con la segunda parte.

Los Recuerdos del León

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, la estación King's Cross, pero estaba como aquella vez que la visitó cuando recibió el avada de lord Voldemort. Se inspeccionó y al verse desnudo lo confirmó.

"Otra vez no" pensó Harry enterrando sus manos entre sus cabellos. "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" pensó mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Harry, otra vez por aquí? —habló una voz conocida a su espalda.

Harry sintió los huesos de su cuello crujir cuando giró precipitadamente.

—¿Profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—El mismo —corroboró el hombre acercándose al estupefacto auror.

—Profesor, cree que sería posible conseguir un poco de… ¿ropa? —preguntó incomodo Harry al verse completamente desnudo frente al otro.

El hombre de la barba blanca sonrió con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

—¿Por qué? Creo que así está bien —señaló el hombre sin perder el brillo travieso de su mirada.

—Es que… no me siento cómodo —admitió Harry sintiendo la vergüenza subir por su rostro.

El mayor rió suavemente antes de asentir y tras el leve movimiento una simple túnica blanca vistió la tersa piel del más joven.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió Dumbledore.

—Mucho mejo. Gracias, profesor.

Albus sonrió antes de comenzar a andar sin rumbo fijo. Harry al no tener nada más que hacer siguió al hombre.

—Y Dime, ¿qué te trae de nuevo por acá? —preguntó Albus después de algunos minutos de caminata silenciosa junto al auror.

—Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia —murmuró Harry.

—¿Lo es?

—Lo es, profesor, creo que he muerto.

—Sí la respuesta es obvia, ¿por qué dudas?

Harry miró sin comprender al mago mayor.

—La verdadera pregunta es ¿quieres morir? —volvió a hablar el antiguo director de Hogwarts.

Harry miró a Dumbledore sin expresión. Volvió su mirada a los trenes que estaban estáticos y liberó un largo suspiro antes de regresar su mirada a Albus.

—Me gustaría decir que no quiero morir, pero ¿Vivir por vivir? Eso no es algo que me apetezca.

—¿Por qué lo dices, muchacho?

—Creo que el mundo de los vivos no tiene nada que ofrecerme.

—¿Estas seguro de eso? —Preguntó Albus con una expresión melancólica—. El mundo de los vivos siempre tiene cosas maravillosas que ofrecernos, solo debemos observar bien para descubrir que hemos recibido de su parte.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que haya algo para mí. Hermione y Ron se tienen el uno al otro, Ginny esta con Dean, los Weasley se tienen entre ellos. No hay nada para mí, ya no.

—¿Qué me dices de ese ahijado tuyo? —preguntó interesado el mayor por los suspiros tristes del joven.

Harry aguardó algunos segundos en silencio para pensar en su ahijado.

—Tiene a su abuela y a los Weasley, ellos le darán una familia, momentos inolvidables y sobre todo, le hablarán de mí y de sus padres.

—Tienes razón pero ¿no crees que siendo tú, que fuiste tan cercano a Remus cuando vivía, podrías hablarle de cosas que otros desconocen? Le ahorrarías la pena de lamentar otra perdida. Además, estoy seguro de que también podrás brindarle momentos imposibles de olvidar.

Harry no respondió pero si miró a Albus.

—Profesor, no me mal interprete pero ¿qué hace aquí? Tenía entendido que la siguiente vez que muriese no llegaría aquí… pensé que simplemente moriría.

—Es curioso como procede la vida y la magia…

Harry rodó los ojos al ver que Dumbledore se iría por las ramas antes de responder a su simple pregunta.

—… La primera vez que debías morir te convertiste en Horrocrux, la segunda vez, un fragmento del alma de Voldemort que vivía en ti fue destruido en tú lugar…

—Profesor, yo mejor que nadie conozco la historia, la cuestión es ¿Por qué habría una tercera vez?

—Porque esta vez yo he intercedido por ti. Reconozco que los pocos momentos gratos de tu vida no recompensan la cantidad de malos lapsos por los que has tenido que atravesar…

—¿Quiere que vuelva a vivir para tener buenos momento? —preguntó incrédulo Harry a lo que Albus negó.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchacho! No es solo eso. Quiero darte una tercera oportunidad, la ultima cabe señalar, para que vivas por las razones correctas.

—El problema es que no tengo razones para vivir.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy…

Dumbledore le indicó a Harry que lo siguiese. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Harry lo rompió.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Viviré o moriré?

—Muchacho, si estuviese en mis manos ni siquiera te preguntaría, simplemente te regresaría a tu cuerpo mortal, pero como siempre, esta no es mi decisión. Solo tú puedes decidir sí volver o no.

—Pero ya le he dicho que no me apetece vivir por vivir —recordó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

El moreno simplemente quería descansar. Ya no quería luchar, no quería seguir con lo mismo de cada día. Ver como todos seguían adelante dejándolo atrás. No negaría que se sentía feliz por todos aquellos que con trabajo y esfuerzo consiguieron superar el pasado pero aun así, era humano y le dolía ver que era el único que seguía sin progresos. Por más que dijesen que era valiente, el mejor auror, un gran mago y un héroe no se sentía lleno. Quería más que eso para vivir, necesitaba más que un nombre para salir adelante. No quería hacerlo por sí mismo, ya era hora de que alguien lo ayudase a levantarse. Ya no quería ser el que luchaba por todos, quería que alguien luchase por él.

—Tienes razón, por eso te ayudaré a buscar algo por lo que vivir —sentenció el mayor después de darle al moreno algunos segundos para sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Cómo me ayudará? —preguntó verdaderamente curioso Harry.

—No te preocupes, lo sabrás a su tiempo. Primero debemos ir a cierto lugar —dijo jocoso el hombre.

Harry asintió y con parsimonia siguió al hombre. Caminaron con tranquilidad sin intercambiar palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta de madera. La curiosidad que sintió Harry por aquél lugar fue tal, que ignoró a Albus y se acercó a la puerta. Con lentitud tomó la perilla y con calma la giró hasta abrirla. Entró a la habitación y la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida. Giró para ver a Albus y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no había puerta y que el mayor no estaba con él. Mirase donde mirase solo había oscuridad.

"¿Y ahora qué?" se preguntó Harry sin saber qué hacer o por qué Dumbledore lo había llevado allí.

Repentinamente vislumbró una luz al fondo. La luz comenzó a acercarse, creciendo a medida que avanzaba hasta él. De un momento a otro la intensidad de la luz creció lo suficiente como para cegarlo.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, pestañeando numerosas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando pudo ver bien descubrió que estaba en una habitación bastante conocida. Era una cocina, pero no cualquiera.

"¿Grimmauld Place?" pensó extrañado. Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación pero se sorprendió considerablemente cuando su mano traspasó el pomo. "¿Qué demonios?" pensó en esta oportunidad.

El desconcierto aumentó cuando se vio a si mismo entrar por aquella puerta. El Harry que acababa de entrar parecía recién salido de la cama ya que tenía el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal, usaba un mono de algodón tres tallas más grandes y una camiseta de franela, que sin duda había visto mejores días. El Harry de la túnica blanca miró preocupado la escena.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" se preguntó confundido.

El Harry en pijamas dio tumbos por la cocina para buscar un tazón donde servir cereal y leche. Se sentó en la mesa y comió con lentitud, sin duda más dormido que despierto.

"¡Merlín! ¡Qué desastre!" pensó el chico sorprendido al verse a sí mismo.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y vio que el Harry en pijamas ni siquiera se inmutaba.

—¡Panino! ¡Panino! ¡Panino! —gritó un niño entrando como un torbellino.

El aludido apartó su adormilada vista del tazón para mirar a su pequeño ahijado.

—¿Qué tal, hombrecito? —saludó el mayor acariciando los cabellos del menor.

"Un momento, yo recuerdo esto…" se percató el Harry de la túnica.

El niño se enfrascó en un incesante monologó que solo era interrumpido por los leves monosílabos que emitía el aprendiz para auror, en ese entonces.

Nuevos pasos se escucharon fuera de la estancia y el Harry de la túnica aguantó la respiración, recordaba quien era el nuevo intruso en su pacifica casa.

—Teddy, no hables tanto. Potter de por sí es lento pero en las mañanas sus neuronas deben pedir permiso una a otra para procesar la información —dijo Draco con burla acercándose a la mesa.

Con descaro el rubio arrebató la cuchara de la mano de Harry para darle una probada al desayuno. Ambos Harry, el de túnica y el de pijama fruncieron el ceño. Ambos por diferentes razones, el de pijama porque no entendía las confianzas que adoptaba el rubio con él y el de túnica por el insulto anterior.

—No entiendo tu afán por el dulce, sinceramente —comentó Draco arrugando la nariz al probar el cereal.

—Claro, porque todo lo que tu comes es amargo, como tu corazón —murmuró Harry arrebatándole la cuchara de mala manera al rubio.

—¿Qué es una neunona? —preguntó curioso Teddy.

—Después te explico —prometió el rubio—. Ahora, dime ¿por qué te has escapado? Andrómeda me pidió cuidarte, por lo tanto debes estar conmigo y no aquí.

—Pedo estaba abullido —se quejó el niño cambiando su cabello color castaño a una tonalidad celeste—. ¡Así que vine a invitar a mi panino a juga con nosotos!

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Potter debe estudiar, mañana tiene un examen muy importante y no puede fallar ¿acaso quieres que tu padrino salga mal en su examen?

—¡No! ¡No! —se apresuró a decir Teddy.

El niño miró afligido sus manitos, quería jugar con sus dos personas favoritas pero ellos siempre peleaban cuando estaban juntas y ya no sabía que hacer para que se tratasen lindo. Repentinamente el niño alzó la cabeza y miró a ambos hombres, quienes ya estaban en una de sus típicas batallas de miradas.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo entusiasmado el infante, Harry adormilado lo miró curioso y Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada—. ¡Y si lo ayudas a estudia! ¡Tu edes el más listo del mundo! Segudo puedes ayudalo.

—¡Ni en broma! —exclamó indignado el moreno.

"Suerte, no podrás salir de esta" pensó el Harry espectador con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¡¿No quiedes juga conmigo?! —preguntó Teddy desilusionado.

Harry boqueó un par de veces sin saber que decir.

—Seguro Malfoy no querrá ayudarme —señaló Harry buscando una escapatoria.

—Pimo, ayuda a mi panino. ¡Te daré muchos besitos! —ofreció Teddy.

—¿Muchos? —preguntó Draco fingiendo considerarlo.

—¡Sí! ¡Muchos! ¡Muchos!

—Lo siento, Potter, no puedo rechazar esa oferta —dijo el rubio burlón al ver el ceño fruncido de Harry

—¡Arrrgh! ¡Está bien! Pero si te pasas de idiota no prometo quedarme de brazos cruzados —advirtió Harry señalando al rubio.

Draco llevó una mano al pecho y miró con fingida indignación y sorpresa al moreno.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Potter, has herido mis sentimientos.

—¡Panino! —llamó la atención Teddy con los brazos en jarra—. ¿Qué dice la abuela sobre lastimar a las personas?

Harry se cruzó de brazos sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían un tinte rosa por verse reprimido por un menor.

—Que no debemos herir a las personas —murmuró Harry.

—¿Y que debemos hacer si rompemos esa regla? —preguntó el niño.

Draco miró con una sonrisa chulesca a Harry. El moreno bufó por lo bajo antes de mirar a Draco avergonzado.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, no fue mi intención lastimarte —murmuró entre dientes Harry.

Draco no dijo nada pero lo miró más de la cuenta.

La habitación se tornó negra de pronto. El Harry de la túnica miró disconforme a su alrededor.

—¡Venga! ¡Quería seguir viendo! —se quejó al ver que uno de sus mas preciados recuerdos era cortado repentinamente.

Pero su queja se vio callada cuando una nueva luz comenzó a acercarse.

—¡Es inaudito! —bramó un hombre fornido.

La escena esta vez llevó al Harry espectador a la oficina de su profesor de camuflaje. Draco y el Harry del recuerdo portaban sus uniformes de aprendiz de aurores, ambos estaban sucios y desarreglados. El par de aprendices con expresiones pétreas en sus rostros estaban de pie frente al auror especializado en vigilancia y camuflaje.

—¡Que alguno me explique cómo rayos pueden fallar en una tarea tan simple! —gritó furioso el mayor—. Me dijeron que ambos eran los mejores, por eso decidí ser su tutor. Pero por lo que he visto hoy creo que la verdad es otra.

—Señor…

—Ni se te ocurra excusarte, Potter —señaló el auror caminando frente al par como león enjaulado—. ¡Es inaudito! ¡Inaudito! La misión era simple, vigilar al objetivo, seguirlo y que este no se percatase de su presencia.

—Señor, si nos dejara explicarnos —intervino Draco.

—Malfoy, permanece en silencio —ordenó el mayor—. ¿¡Cómo fallan en algo tan simple como mantenerse ocultos y callados en un sitio!? ¡Díganme! La prueba era simple.

—Malfoy… —intentó acusar Harry pero al ver la colérica mirada de su superior regresó a su mutismo.

—Para mi ambos son igual de culpables. No me interesa quien haya comenzado con la disputa y quien no. ¡Lo único que me interesa es el molesto trabajo que me tocará hacer para conseguir que ambos repitan el examen!

—Agradecemos por las molestias, señor —habló Draco.

—Pues deberían. —El hombre se sentó tras su escritorio y le dirigió una dura mirada a sus principiantes—. Escúchenme bien, más les vale que esta vez lo hagan bien porque si fallan nuevamente regresaré sus nombres a la lista para que sean reasignados a otro tutor y me aseguraré de que Sibelius sea quien se encargue de ustedes. —Harry y Draco palidecieron tras esas palabras—. A mi cargo solo esta lo mejor de lo mejor, no hagan que me arrepienta de haberlos escogido.

—Sí, señor —dijeron al unísono el par de aprendices.

—Ahora, ¡Largo de mi oficina!

Harry y Draco salieron de la habitación. El Harry de la túnica se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

—¡Y no quiero enterarme de que han discutido y alterado el orden publico a su alrededor de nuevo! —Escucharon que su superior gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la academia de aurores. Harry y Draco iban hombro a hombro sin dirigirse ni siquiera una simple mirada. El Harry de la túnica iba en silencio con una sonrisa tristona por el recuerdo.

—Bien hecho, Potter —se quejó finalmente Draco.

—¿Bien hecho, Potter? ¿¡Estás de broma, Malfoy!? No quieras hacerte el chulito para echarme toda la culpa a mí. Tú fuiste el terco que sugirió la brillante idea de rodear el edificio.

—Y tú el incompetente que no me escuchó —se defendió el rubio.

—Como sea, no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para discutir contigo. Me iré a casa a descansar porque esta noche iré a la madriguera a buscar a Teddy y cuidar a un niño de cinco años que pregunta por todo requiere mucha energía.

Draco no dijo nada pero cuando Potter estaba a un par de metros habló.

—Saluda a mi primo de mi parte.

Harry detuvo sus pasos y miró sobre el hombro a Draco.

—Puedes ir mañana a mi casa a saludarlo tu mismo, Malfoy —dijo antes de seguir su camino.

"Qué patético, incluso antes de darme cuenta ya me gustaba el rubio teñido" pensó el Harry de la túnica mientras negaba por la obvia invitación que le había hecho a Draco aquella vez.

El recuerdo se esfumó y a ese le siguieron nuevos. En todos y cada uno de ellos salía Draco.

Desde su graduación hasta sus inicios en el ministerio. Las constantes carreras que hacían del ascensor del ministerio hasta sus respectivos cubículos, las constantes disputas hasta que Rufus los mando al archivero como castigo por sus comportamientos. "no los enviaré al campo hasta que me aseguren que podrán trabajar en equipo sin traerle problemas al resto" fueron las palabras exactas del jefe de aurores.

—¡No aguanto más! —exclamó Draco arrojando la pluma sobre el escritorio.

El Harry de las túnicas rió de lado por la escena. Su yo del recuerdo estaba despatarrado sobre el escritorio.

—Rufus es un insensible, mira que ponernos a llenar los reportes de los casos cerrados —continuó quejándose Draco.

—Cállate Malfoy, por más que te quejes el trabajo no se hará solo.

El rubio bufó por las palabras de Harry.

—¿Realmente crees que lo que tú haces marca alguna diferencia? —inquirió el rubio con una ceja alzada.

—No, pero por lo menos, no perturbo tu paz —señaló.

—Potter, con tu mera presencia perturbas mi paz —señaló Draco con ironía.

— Pittir, cin tu miri prisincii pirturbis mi piz —farfulló Harry agudizando la voz.

Draco miró indignado a Harry.

—¿Podrías Madurar?

—¿Podríis Midurir?

Draco bufó pero no dijo nada, no le daría el gusto a su compañero.

El Harry espectador miró con gracia la escena. "Digan lo que digan estas peleas son más divertidas que las que teníamos en Hogwarts".

—Malfoy —llamó Harry—, no crees que deberíamos hacer una tregua.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Y perder me manera de liberar estrés? Lo siento, pero no.

—Entonces seremos esclavos de esta oficina por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Draco entornó los ojos.

—No seas dramático, Potter.

—Es verdad. Desde que Rufus nos sancionó Teddy dice que todo el tiempo huelo a tinta —comentó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no me quedo atrás, mi madre dice que incluso los elfos huelen mejor.

Draco liberó un largo suspiro.

—¿Estas cansado? —preguntó Harry mirando a Draco con un deje de preocupación.

—Un poco, la verdad, mi espalda me esta matando —admitió con una sonrisa de lado—. Creo que a la final si aceptaré esa tregua, Potter. Si continuó una hora más en esta silla creo que mi trasero desaparecerá.

—Eso sería una pena —murmuró por lo bajo Harry.

El Harry de la túnica rio estruendosamente por la cara desconcertada de Draco y su vergonzoso rostro sonrojado.

"¡Había olvidado que había dicho eso!" pensó con diversión.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —preguntó Draco notoriamente sorprendido.

—¡Q-Que no hay problema! ¡Que n-no hay problema! Ya sabes, en h-hacer una tregua —se apresuró a decir Harry levantándose de su asiento.

Draco miró con sospecha a Harry.

—Si tú lo dices, Potter. Como sea, será mejor que vayamos con Rufus.

—Sí…

En cuanto salieron de la oficina todo se volvió negro para el Harry de la túnica. Espero pacientemente a que nuevos recuerdos se mostrasen ante sus ojos.

Disfrutó como nunca antes. Los recuerdos de las primeras salidas con Draco, fueron un poco vergonzosos porque siempre quedaba como un idiota, pero a medida que iba tomando confianza con él sus encuentros iban mejorando. Las tardes en la madriguera en las que participó Draco al principio fueron incomodas e incluso, un poco tensas pero a medida que iban pasando los recuerdos se fueron tornado divertidas. Los días en los que compartía con Narcissa eran extraños por la minúscula cantidad de palabras que había en sus pláticas pero posteriormente en los encuentros las charlas se tornaron fluidas. Los recuerdos en los que estaban Lucius eran un poco diferentes ya que entre ellos solo había conversaciones con frases llenas de ironía y palabras impregnadas de sarcasmo.

De un momento a otro Harry se fue dando cuenta que Draco poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un gran amigo pero cuando descubrió sus sentimiento fue una tragedia, por lo menos para él.

—Harry, no me sorprende mucho, la verdad —admitió Ron.

El Harry de la túnica blanca miró con tristeza la escena. Hasta ahora no se había percatado de que jamás volvería a tener una conversación con Ron que incluyese un "Me gusta Malfoy, Ron" y un "Ya lo se, Harry, solo debes decirle y ya".

—¿¡Qué no te sorprende!? ¿Me escuchaste, acaso? ¡Te dije que me gusta Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy! —dijo Harry escandalizado por la tranquilidad que tenía su amigo.

—Te escuché perfectamente, compañero. Y como ya dije, no me sorprende. Desde hace mucho me lo esperaba.

Harry miró a Ron como si estuviese loco.

—¿Desde hace mucho te lo esperabas? ¡Por favor! ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde el primer instante en el que Teddy dijo que su "panino" y su "pimo" olían raro cuando estaban juntos —respondió Ron con una sonrisa jocosa—. Debiste ver la cara avergonzada que tuvo Hermione mientras le explicaba a Teddy porque sus "personas favoritas" olían "raro".

Harry miró avergonzado a su amigo.

—¿¡Teddy dijo eso!? —preguntó con voz baja y aguda Harry.

—Sip, Hermione dijo que al tener unas características de licántropos heredadas de su padre alguno de sus sentidos eran más desarrollados, especialmente el olfato que le da la capacidad de "oler" los sentimientos y emociones de las personas a su alrededor.

—Ahora que lo dices, comprendo porque Teddy siempre pregunta "¿Por qué hules triste?" y no "¿Por qué estás triste?"… Qué idiota ¿no?

—Compañero, no te culpo después de todo estas ocupado oliendo raro alrededor de Malfoy como para que prestes atención minorías como esa.

—¡Cállate! Deberías estar indignado y enojado porque me gusta Malfoy ¡No reírte a mi costa!

—Ya tuve tiempo para enojarme, agradece que Hermione fue quien me aguantó. Pero ya que estamos en este tema ¿Cuándo harás amago de ser un Gryffindor y te declararas?

—¡Apenas he aceptado que me gusta como para andar diciéndole eso precisamente a él! Lo más probable es que me rechace.

Ron miró sorprendido al moreno.

El Harry expectante se miró a si mismo en el recuerdo dándose la razón. Lo que ambos Harry obviaron fue que Ron había dicho que Teddy se extrañaba de que ambos "olían" raro.

Los recuerdos que siguieron consistieron en las burlas veladas que le hacia Ron por su cobardía. Las constantes veces en las que miró más de la cuenta a Draco. Los múltiples suspiros que liberó al ver a Draco pasar, las veces que se quedo parado como idiota al percibir su esencia. Sin duda, los recuerdos que siguieron radicaron en mostrarle lo obvio que eran sus sentimientos y lo idiota que era el ex Slytherin por no notarlo.

La habitación volvió a tornarse negra pero esta vez cuando la luz lo envolvió vio la misma puerta de madera que cruzó antes de entrar a aquel lugar que le mostró sus más preciados recuerdos con Draco.

—Fascinante ¿No crees, muchacho? —dijo Albus junto a Harry.

El auror se sobresaltó al escuchar repentinamente la vos de su ex profesor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? —preguntó avergonzado Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres, Harry? Todo el tiempo he estado junto a ti. Repentinamente quedaste en blanco.

—Pero… yo entré… —murmuró Harry señalando la puerta.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió Dumbledore con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Sí, y vi mucho de mis recuerdos…

—Vaya, me hubiese gustado poder verlos —admitió el mayor—. De seguro has llevado una vida interesante.

—Mi vida no es interesante.

—Pensé que lo era —Harry negó a las palabras del hombre.

—Lo que la hace interesante son las personas que están en ella —dijo Harry con una débil sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —concedió el mayo—. Pero dime, ¿ya has tomado una decisión?

—¿Una decisión?

—¿Regresarás?

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya le dije, no hay nada más para mí en el mundo de los vivos. Se que dejaré un vacio en mis amigos pero ellos lo superaran porque tienen a alguien más con ellos.

Dumbledore miró fijamente a Harry.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Sí, profesor.

—¿No crees que hay alguien que espera tu despertar? ¿Alguien que quiere vivir contigo?

—No, profesor.

—Harry, sabía que eras ciego ¡pero no tanto! —dijo el hombre verdaderamente asombrado por la inopia del auror—. No tengo permitido hacer esto pero ¿cuándo he seguido las reglas? Momentos desesperados ameritan medidas desesperadas. Sígueme, muchacho.

Albus se acercó a la puerta y la abrió invitando a Harry a entrar.

—Fue un placer verte, Harry —dijo Dumbledore parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿No vendrá, señor?

—Me temo que no. Espero tomes la decisión correcta después de esto —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry no supo que pensar después de aquellas palabras, pero aun así, no tuvo tiempo para pensar porque una tenue luz alumbró a su espalda. Giró y esperó a que ella lo alcanzase pero esta vez la luz no llegó hasta él. El moreno frunció el ceño, sin embargo, comenzó a caminar hasta ella. La luz se mantenía estática en su lugar pero a medida que se acercaba esta aumentaba de tamaño. Después de un largo recorrido finalmente la alcanzó. A diferencia de las veces anteriores no reconoció la estancia ni el momento en que había vivido aquello.

Solo hasta que vio su cuerpo cubierto por una sabana se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que sucedía en el mundo de los vivos mientras él estaba en el plano astral. Solo se veía su rostro, su cuello y parte de sus hombros. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sabana. Se acercó y se contempló tendido en aquella cama.

"Pareciera que estuviese dormido" pensó con una sonrisa triste. "Al fin descansaré".

Permaneció así, en silencio, admirando su rostro pasivo y durmiente.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —escuchó un apagado murmullo.

Harry buscó el origen de aquella voz tan rota. Se sorprendió ver a Draco recargado contra la pared mirando su cuerpo fijamente con dolor, casi con rabia.

—¿No eres el jodido niño que vivió? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Deja lo vago y levántate de una vez por todas! —gritó el rubio ignorando las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus ojos.

Se alejó de la pared y se acercó al cuerpo de Harry. Con delicadeza acomodó unos rebeldes mechones detrás de la oreja.

—Vamos, Potter, no puedes echarte a dormir por que sí —sollozó el rubio—. La comadreja me dijo que no ibas a despertar ¿puedes creerlo? Se hace llamar tu mejor amigo y tiene tan poca fe en ti.

—No despertaré —murmuró Harry mirando con dolor la escena.

—Tienes que despertar ¿qué le diré a Teddy cuando me pregunté por ti? ¿¡Qué por mi culpa te mataron!? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Él entenderá —dijo Harry con ganas de tocar a Draco más que nunca.

—Potter, por favor despierta, todos quieren que despiertes —suplicó Draco pegando su frente a la de Harry.

El moreno sintió sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Nunca había creído que verse a sí mismo con Draco de aquella forma fuese tan perfecto.

—No es suficiente, Mal… Draco, eso no es suficiente para despertar —dijo con dolor Harry.

Quería despertar, pero sus ganas no eran suficientes. Necesitaba más que una vaga promesa de ver a sus amigos. Quería algo más que le diera las fuerzas suficientes para querer vivir.

—Por favor, Harry, no me dejes. Tienes que despertar —pidió Draco hecho un mar de lágrimas—. Hazlo por mí, si tú no estas aquí yo… no podré seguir. No sin ti. —Draco se separó de Harry y admiró su rostro, lo acarició y liberó un doloroso sollozo—. Tienes que abrir los ojos, tienes que hacerlo, si no despiertas no podrás escucharme decir que Te a-amo —finalizó quebrándose finalmente.

Mientras Draco lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, el chico en el plano astral sentía sus mejillas calientes.

—Yo también te amo —murmuró Harry antes de que todo se tornase negro para él nuevamente.

N/A: ¿Qué les parece esta parte? Sinceramente me gusta mucho es… divertida y tiene un final, a mi parecer, bonito.

Antes de que queráis matarme, déjenme decirles que aun falta una tercera parte. Así como tuvieron paciencia para esta, quiero que aguarden la siguiente.

Bueno, pequeños panditas espero les haya gustado esta parte. Realmente me motivé mucho para hacerla. Últimamente no hago mucho Drarry, estoy muy metida en mis historias originales y en los Longshot Scorly en los que trabajo. Por lo tanto dije que si no tenía ideas para nuevos Drarry continuaría con aquellos que se merecían una continuación.

Este pedacito de mi corazón es para todas esas personas que amaron la primera parte pero que lamentaron su trágico final.

Sin más que decir, se despide MidoriUP.


End file.
